Losing My Grip
by skipoverthemiddle
Summary: A new girl comes to PCA, bringing a mess of problems with her.
1. chapter one

A/N i have no idea what this should be called so if neone actually reads this if u think of a name tell me in a review and i will name it that!this isnt gonna be about zoey but she is gonna be in it and so is all the other characters but its basically about this girl sam!hope u like it if u actually read it!

**chapter one**

"Are you okay?" Lindsay Ashmore asked her sister Sam.

"Yeah i'm fine"She looked really pale like she was sick.

"You don't look fine.Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have this really weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen." When people told Lindsay and Sam they had a bad feeling about something they believed that something bad really would happen, and something always did. Sam didn't know what was going to happen but she knew it would have a big impact on both her and Lindsay's lives."What kind of bad feeling?"

"What kind of bad feeling?" Lindsay was worried. Her sister looked horrible. If Lindsay and Sam were still little, they wouldn't care if their sister didnt look good because they hated eachother and wanted nothing more than to be only children. But now Lindsay and Sam would never want to be seperated. Besides their school friends, they were eachothers best friends. "I dont know. I feell really weird though."

"Well try not to think about it. Whatever it is we'll deal with it.""Okay. Hey Doug!" Sam said excitedly and Lindsay turned around to see their stepfather starring at Sam. He smiled and said "Sam, you know you can call me dad I don't mind." Now Sam smiled. "Oh gee you know I would but you dont really act like a dad." She stopped smiling and turned around to walk away but he stopped her."Dont talk to me like that! I am your father and you need to respect me. And if you don't i have your mother wrapped around my finger so you better watch yourslef." Sam gets annoyed when poeple threaten her so she just opens her mouth and lets out whatever wants to get out. "Your not my dad and I don't think I need to respect people who don't respect me and you don't have my mom wrapped around your extremely big finger and even if you did it was her mistake marrying you." Doug turned around and stomped down the stairs.

Lindsay turned to Sam. "You should try to be a little more nicer to him." "Why? He's a jerk." "I know thats why I said a little." "I'll try but I think I've had anough patience with him" "Okay whatever. I'm hungry do you wanna go to Burger King?""Yeah sure."

A/N wow this was a lot longer on paper!well its really short but its the beginning so it doesnt have to be that long!well if you actually read this review please!


	2. chapter two

A/N ok i still havent thought of a name!u people have to help me out!well so far i have 2 reviews so im gonna write to the 2 people who have reviewed!

hilaryduffmetamorphosis-thanks for ur review! i would call it new girl but its to normal thx for ur help tho:)

rockopera- wow!my first review!well im not trying to be mean but when i read ur review i started laughing so hard i started to cry!i dont really no y cause it wasnt really funny but i was just laughing and i couldnt stop!well its a great thing to see ur very first review and have it be a semi bad one!and the last paragraph does not start with someone sayin somethin so ;-p thats me sticking my tongue out at u!thx for the luck!

ok well just to tell neone else who is reading this its my first ff...its not the first one i put online but its my first one!i have 5 chpters of this done but im gonna put them on one at a time so i can see if people r actually readin this and want more so if u want my 5 chapters review please and help me out with a name!

**Chapter 2!**

Later that night Lindsay and Sam's mom and Doug were talking in the living room. "It's a really good school Joyce. Kids say all the time they can't wait to go. And it has some of the best teachers in the country. Sam is going to love it there! It's for the best." They were sitting on the couch and Joyce was trying to see how she could do this without Sam hating her. "I don't really think Sam will want to go to boarding school. She has a lot of friends here and her an Lindsay are finally getting along and I think she will be mad at us for this.""But she can make new friends! You and I both know it doesn't take her long to make friends and her and Lindsay can stay in touch. And how could she be mad at us for making her dream come true? She's always wanted to live on the beach and what do you know,the campus is right on the beach." But she wasn't sure. "I don't know..." She was trying to imagine life without Sam.

Sam was a very outgoing, loud, funny, some people would say annoying and weird person, and a lot of other things could be used to explain her. It's almost impossible for her not to make friends wherever she went because she knew how to talk to people and people always loved how laid back and fun she was and they liked that she knows how to take care of people. But she doesnt stand for anything. She'll give almost anything and anyone a chance but if someone takes advantage of that chance she wont give them another unless it really meant a lot to someone she cared about. Joyce never thought Sam gave Doug a fair chance, but she didnt know that Sam gave doug more chances than she had ever given anyone, and every chance Doug had he took advantage of.

Sam was a very smart kid, she did well in school, but she is probably the only kid you'd meet that could understand life problems or figure things out the way she does. It's very easy for Sam to figure out what kind of person someone is and it took about 5 minutes for her to figure out what kind of person Doug is, and he is the kind of person who doesnt deserve the many, many chances she gave him. Doug knew exactly what he was doing every time he took advantage of the chances Sam gave him and Sam hated him. So now everytime Sam saw him, which was a lot, she would make mean remarks. Sam could tell that Doug hated that Sam was doing that but he lept being himself. Then Joyce started acting a little like Doug and Sam started giving her some attitude. Joyce remembered how many times she heard her daughter yell at her and give her mean remarks and knew she wouldn't be able to stand Sam saying stuff like that much longer so she asked "When does the plane leave?" Doug grinned and said "A week from now." Joyce was surprised at how soon but said "I'll tell Sam later tonight." Then got up from the couch and went into her room and shut the door. Doug just sat there smiling, then laid down and turned on the t.v.

On the stairs, Sam sat, Jaw dropped and starring at the wall in disbelief. Once she realized she could move she stood up and ran to Lindsays room.

A/N ok thats chapter 2! I no its short still and so far the longest chapter is number 5 but i think u should still read it!so review and help me out with a name please!oooo and not one paragraph of this chapter starts with someone talking so :-p to u rockopera!


	3. chapter three

A/N i am soooooooooooooooooo sorry i havent updated in like 3 months ive been really busy and then i got grounded for a momth so i couldnt update and plus this story was on the first page for like a month and hardly neone read it!well rite now im gonn answer the people who did review.

Rowina-thank u so much for ur review it was really important because u gave me my title so thank u!

Tabbycat44- thank u for ur review and i like the title u suggested but she is going to like it sorry thanks anyway tho. also wat does sol mean?

Hilaryduffmetamorphosis-u could read the 2nd chapter and this chapter its rated pg13 for language and theres no bad language until chapter 5 so u can still read this.

**Chapter 3**

"Your nuts!" Sam was pacing around her sister's room holding back tears. "Lindsay! I'm not kidding! He convinced mom to send me away! Sam was really close to crying now. She couldn't belive he was doing this. "Why? You never did anything that could make him want to send you to boardung school." Lindsay was trying not to belive this. Maybe Sam really was nuts. When she was in fifth grade she read a book about a girl who goes mental and a year later Sam was at summer camp and one of her friends that she made called and told Joyce Sam had schizophrenia.

They didn't believe Sam's friend but they that Sam was probably feeling weird, otherwise she would hvae never bothered contacting anyone in her family, including Lindsay. That was when the two sisters hated eachother. Now all they want is to stay together.

"I know exactly what he's doing. I've heard of that school before and kids practically beg their parents to go there. It's not strict or anything It's like a party school!" Lindsay looked confused. "If it's such a great school why is he sending you there?" Sam sighed. Because all he wants is me gone and he knows I'll like it there and he thinks it will get him extra points with mom." "That's crazy Sam. You spend way to much time thinking. And I don't think this'll get him any points with mom." "Well all my thinking always pays off doesn't it? I'm always right about stuff aren't I? And yes it will get him points with mom. He's sending me to a school I'm going to like and mom is going to be happy and thank him. She'll probably be so thankful that her little girl is finally happy that they'll do some stuff and i wont be her youngest child anymore because well have a new sibling.

She stopped pacing and looked at Lindsay. "Oh my God!" She sat on the floor and tried to get that mental image out of her head. "That's not going to happen." Lindsay said. How do you know?" "Because I know." "Well that's not convincing me!" "Well it's the best I can do."

They sat in silence for awhile for awhile. Then they heard footsteps on the stairs. They looked at one another. "I say we get the toe shoes and hit her in the head. When she regains consciousness maybe she wont remember what she was coming up here to tell us." Sam said as the footsteps headed to her room and they heard their mom knock on her door. "Yeah and if things get any worse we can fill water balloons with the green ketchup and throw them at her." Lindsay said. They both sighed as the footsteps came closer to Lindsay's room. They heard a soft knock and a tear finally fell from Sam's face. This was it.

A/N ok once again its short.i just hope all the paragraphs dont get all messed up like they did in my other story.well ok so this is chapter 3 please read and review and tell me wat u think. by the way so far this is pg it is rated pg13 for later chapters. and also i was reading the summary for this story and it says sam has a history of acting out that means she doesnt take crap from neone and she flip out at people and beat them up they are bein $$holes.


	4. Chapter four

A/N sorry i havent updated in a while but iv been really busy working. this chapter is gonna be like the shortest one and im so sorry but ill make up for it in chapter 5 which is the longest one so far and the reason this chapter is so short is cause its a filler so again im very sorry!

**chapter 4**

The next morning Sam woke up with a headache. There was a lot of yelling that went on last night. Sam was never scared to voice her opinion, so she spoke it last night to her mother. She said that she was a bad mother for sending her away in the middle of the year because her new husband told her to. They were yelling at eachother for about a half hour when Lindsay jumped in explaining how unfair it was that just when the two sisters started to get along Sam was being sent away. They continued yelling for another half hour before their mom got tired of fighting with them and said Sam was her daughter and she had to go because she said so, then stormed out of Lindsay's room.

Now Sam was in her room replaying all that was said last night in her head, still trying to comprehend it. Basically the only bad thing about this is she's going to be leaving all her friends, especially Lindsay. She felt like jumping for joy when that thought exited her mind and a new one entered. She was going to be God knows how many miles away from Doug. That joyous feeling went away though when Lindsay opened her bedroom door. She walked over to Sam and sat on the bed.

"Maybe we cansend messages to eachother with our minds like twins." Sam said. Lindsay sighed. "We're not twins." "But we're sisters! And besides, it's not out fault we're not twins. It just turned out that way." Lindsay got a sad look on her face. "Are you going to run away?" She asked. Lindsay knew Sam had considered this. It was the obvious thing to do. Or rather it was the obvious thing someone would think Sam would do.

"I thought about it, but if i did run away we would still be apart and i would be alone. If i go to bording school I'll have a lot of company." Lindsay smiled when Sam said this but it soon faded as she took a deep breath and said "I think you should go. I'm going to visit you as much as i can and I'm going to call you and email you. You'll make new friends and you'll be really far away from Doug. So are you going to go?" Sam was a little surprised at Lindsay, but didn't let it show. She thought a little, then said " Yeah, I think I'm gonna go."

A/N see how short it is? u people must hate me!well ill get chapter 5 up as soon as i can maybe next week but i am definately putting up a new chapter to my other fic before i do nething else with this one.

**girlsrule4ever-** sam will either be getting to pca in chapter 5 or 6 most likely 5 but u never no and sam doesnt have a temper problem she controls her temper pretty well she just kinda acts out i dont really no how to explain it and the thought of her doing nething with logan didnt really cross my mind but i might take it into consideration im not sure yet.

thanku everyone for ur reviews!


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

It's Monday, which means four more days until Sam heads off to boarding school. At least that's what she thinks. She hasn't told any of her friends yet, thinking she would tell them the day before she left. It would be easier that way. She wouldn't have to say goodbye everyday until she left. She was going to miss everyone, but was so happy she was going to be far away form Doug that the sadness of leaving all the people she loves hasn't sunk in all the way. She was still upset though, about how Doug was the reason she was going away in the first place. She thought she was hiding it well, but her friends could tell something was wrong.

"Sam, are you alright? You look so gloomy." Her friend amber asked. They were in class but no one was doing any work, so Sam just sat starring into space with a sad look on her face. That is until amber snapped her out of her daze.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She said.

"About what?" Amber asked.

"Uh, nothing. It's stupid." Sam said.

"C'mon, tell me. Please." Amber pleaded. She was always thirsty for information.

"No, really. It's nothing." Sam gave her a stern look.

"Oh, fine." Amber said, then turned to their friend Ben and started a conversation.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Pacotti, the teacher, told the class to stop talking. They did and Mrs. Pacotti opened the door. Sam's mother stood in the doorway. Sam gaped at her. _'What the hell is she doing here?'_

"Hi Mrs. Pacotti. Can I please speak with Sam for a moment?" Sam's mother asked politely. "Sure, she's right over there." Mrs. Pacotti pointed to Sam. "Thank you." Joyce walked over to Sam, who just looked down at her notebook and started writing gibberish. She did not feel like talking to her mom right now. Joyce stopped in front of Sam and looked down at her.

"We have to go." She said.

"Go where?" Sam asked without looking up.

"You have to go to school." Joyce said. Sam stopped writing her made up words but didn't look up.

"I'm in school." She said, praying her mother didn't mean PCA.

"No, your school in California." Sam jerked her head up.

"Yeah, in four days." She said with her eyes wide but the rest of her face strangely calm. Her mother looked at her sadly.

"No honey, today. Doug read the flight schedule wrong."

"WHAT?" _'Oh my God! Oh my God! He did this on purpose! Oh, I hate him!'_

"How could he read the flight schedule wrong? He's not that much of an idiot. God, he did this on purpose!" she screamed at her mother. She was out of her seat now and was pacing the classroom.

"Sam, he did not do this on purpose. He just misread the schedule. And I would appreciate it if you didn't call him an idiot."

"Yeah, well, right now I don't really care about what you would appreciate." She said.

"Sam!"

"What? Because of your idiot husband I have to say goodbye to all my friends right now and they don't even know what's going on!" she yelled. She couldn't even express how angry she was! She was absolutely furious! She has to say good-bye to everyone she loves in five minutes and it would take an hour if not more to say good-bye to Lindsay. _'Oh God, Lindsay! How the hell am I going to say goodbye to her?' _she thoughtShe crossed her arms over her chest and, determined, she said, "I refuse to leave today."

Joyce didn't look very happy to hear this. "Until your eighteen you can't refuse to do anything so if I say your leaving today then your leaving today!" She yelled. Sam was getting really pissed off.

"You know what? California isn't far enough. How about on the plane, I smash a window and jump out? Because dieing seems to be the only way to really get away from the two of you!"

Everyone was starring at them and Joyce's face was furious when Sam said this.

"SAMANTHA MARIE ASHMORE! DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" She screamed so loud that some people jumped.

"Geez, I wasn't serious! You didn't have to make everyone's eardrums explode!" If Sam could keep the fighting going on long enough she would miss her flight. She's trying to make her mom mad and annoyed, which is pretty easy right now.

"Sam, you are leaving! I packed all your stuff so lets go." Sam narrowed her eyes.

"By all my stuff you mean-"

"I mean all your stuff!" Joyce said.

"Even Fuzzy Wuzzy?" she found a way to continue arguing. Her mother looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Fuzzy Wuzzy."

"What's a Fuzzy Wuzzy?" Sam gasped.

"You didn't pack Fuzzy Wuzzy, did you?" she was good at acting and took advantage of that skill.

"I didn't say that I asked what the hell it was!" Sam sighed.

"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear. Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair. Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't really fuzzy was he?" Joyce just looked at her blankly.

"Oh my God mom! His name is Fuzzy Wuzzy and he wasn't really fuzzy was he? Fuzzy Wuzzy, fuzzy was he? Do ya get it?"

Joyce just continued to look at her blankly. Sam sighed.

"Did you pack the bear with no fur and had the words Fuzzy Wuzzy sewn on his chest?" _'Well, this fight lasted all of five minutes.'_ Thought Sam.

"No, I didn't pack 'Fuzzy Wuzzy' Sam. You are too old for stuffed animals. Where did you even get such a ridiculous thing anyway?" _' Oh no she did not just call Fuzzy Wuzzy ridiculous! I wonder if I'm adopted.' _Sam thought

"Ah! Nikki got him for me for my birthday! She shaved all the fur off him and sewed his name onto his chest. And he is not ridiculous!"

"Sweetheart, you're defending a stuffed bear." Joyce said like her daughter was crazy.

"But not just any stuffed bear, Fuzzy Wuzzy! And don't call me sweetheart! I'm mad at you! And since you didn't pack him we have to go home so I can pack him and all the other stuff you didn't pack."

"Alright, but you have to hurry up. Your plane leaves in 2 hours so say good-bye to all your friends." Joyce said. Sam's eyes widened.

"Two hours? I only have two hours? I need more than two hours! I need, like, twenty hours." Sam yelled, even though she only needs twenty minutes. She wouldn't be able to distract her mom for two hours. Not unless she somehow knocked her unconscious, which she wasn't willing to do. Even though she hated her right now, she was still her mom. She had to go now. She couldn't find a way to stop this.

She took a deep breath and said, "guys, I'm going to boarding school in California. I'm leaving in two hours and I'm leaving here right now so I have to say good-bye to all of you." She said good-bye to all her friends and went home to pack.

A/N omg!I am soooooooo sorry! I left u for so long without updating! I wanted to wait to update this til I updated my other story, which I did, and then my comp broke so it took even longer. But I updated now. Well this is just when she finds out hshe has to leave early. Shes either going to get to pca in the next chapter or the chaoter after that. By the way, does neone no who the principal or dean or whatevers name is? Cause I need it so if neone knows please tell me in a review.

**Xxsundancerxx05**-thanks Lauren!ur not online rite now but ill tell u later 3

**Chadslover**-thanks for ur review and I don't know maybe if she does its most likely gonna be with that logan guy(or I think that's his name I don't know I don't watch the show that much but im pretty sure that that's his name)

**Ashley**-ooo so that's wat that person who gave me my first review was talking about. I feel bad now! I flipped out. O well. At least u explained it nicely she was all mean about it. Thanks for letting me no and if its still like that im really sorry ill try to work on that.

Ok guys im trying to make my chapters longer and im really sorry about how short they r. im working on it. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed. Everyone else please review!

Laura 3


	6. Chapter six

A/n im VERY disappointed! Do u know how many reviews I got for my last chapter? Well im not going to tell u! all I have to say is review u evil people! Oo and sarah im very sry I didn't tell u but u know now so alls good in the world !

Chapter 6 

Sam has been trying to fall asleep for the past two hours. Her mind kept drifting off to the airport, when she said good-bye to Lindsay. Her and her mother had to go to the high school and take Lindsay out of class. Joyce wanted to pick Doug up too but Sam refused to hear his name, let alone be in the Sam car with him. At the airport, Sam and Lindsay hugged and cried a little. They were planning on having time to prepare for this day but now they didn't have a chance. When her flight was called she hugged Lindsay again, then, as her mother was walking toward her for a hug, she walked right past her toward her flight, yelling "C'ya at Christmas."

Now, she is on the plane, and has been for the past three hours. For the first hour Sam read a book. It was the third time she was reading it. It was also the book she got the whole schizophrenia idea from. _Memories of Summer._ That's what the book's called. It wasn't her favorite book, but it was a pretty good read. She didn't want to read anymore, though. She wanted to fall asleep and dream about her childhood, when she got to see Lindsay everyday and when Doug wasn't in their lives. However, sleep wouldn't come. She knew this, yet she kept trying. It was hard to even try when her mind was racing with so many thoughts. Before, it was leaving Lindsay. Now, it was meeting her new principal, who was picking her up at the airport.

The school was about an hour away from the airport so if her new principal drove really, really fast she would only have to endure forty minutes of small talk and awkward silence. She really wanted to fall asleep now. She was finally drifting off when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, a little annoyed.

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard her best friends, besides Lindsay, say. She sighed.

"Not really, but I will be."

"Are you seriously on a plane to California right now?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"God, I can't believe your going to be gone the whole year."

"I know. Are you gonna miss me?"

"No! I'm so happy to finally be rid of you!"

"Oh, haha. Go to hell!" Ben laughed.

"Gee, I love you too."

"Aw, your gonna miss me! I love you too!" she had a big smile on her face.

"Whatever," he said, "Call me when you get to campus 'kay?"

"Sure darlin'."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ben and Sam have been friends since 6th grade. That's not exactly very long, but they've somehow developed a very strong relationship. Sam has known Ben since pre-school. He used to really annoy her. But then they had to sit next to each other in one of their classes and her opinion of him completely changed.

Thoughts of Ben only distracted her for about ten minutes. Then her mind drifted back to what was going on in her life right then. She didn't even know her new principal's name. Which isn't good 'cause now she's going to have to resort to calling him 'sir'. Sam doesn't think she's ever called anyone sir before. She usually just yells out 'dude' to the guy she's trying to talk to. She doesn't like the word 'sir'. It makes her feel like she's at military school.

She really didn't want to be on this plane anymore. She wished California were closer, only so she could get there faster. But then again, the farther away it is, the farther she'll be from Doug. This thought made her slightly happier. And being slightly happier, she slowly dozed off.

"Miss? Miss?"

Sam woke up to a stranger's voice and someone shaking her lightly. "Huh?" she said groggily, trying to open her eyes. She heard the voice that had woken her up again.

"Miss, you fell asleep. We're landing in ten minutes. Please start packing up your carry-ons."

Sam finally got her eyes to open and saw a flight attendant standing over her. She shifted in her seat a little before answering.

"Uh, okay. Yeah, thanks for waking me up." She gave a small smile and the attendant smiled back.

"No problem." She said before walking away.

Sam gathered all her things and stuffed them in her carry-on backpack (actually, it was her school backpack that she had emptied out and stuffed her plane things in but whatever.) the plane landed five minutes later and everyone piled off. Sam walked over to the luggage claim and waited for her five suitcases. When they finally pulled up on the conveyor belt, she grabbed them and started to look around. There were a lot of people. Finally, her eyes settled on a man that looked somewhere in his forties. He was holding up a sign with lots of glitter that read 'SAMANTHA ASHMORE'. She started toward him, but stopped when she noticed a girl about her age standing next to him. _'Oh, thank God! For a second there I thought he had made that sign.'_ She thought.

She walked towards the two people from her new school and stopped when she was right in front of them (she was struggling with her luggage the whole walk over). The man was the first one who spoke.

"Are you Samantha Ashmore?" Sam nodded.

"Sam." She said.

"Do you want me to help you with your bags?" This time it was the girl who spoke.

"Uh, sure. Thanks." Sam said, happy to be rid of some of her suitcases. The girl took tow bags from Sam.

"I'm Zoey." The girl said. Sam nodded.

"That's Dean Rivers." Zoey nodded toward the man holding the sign. _'Dean Rivers. I have to remember that.' _Sam thought. Sam nodded again.

"So, how was your flight?" Dean Rivers asked. Sam shrugged.

"Long." She said.

"Shall we go then?" The Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"You're the driver." She said, but not in a nasty way. She didn't want to get in trouble for rudeness before she even got to school. They headed towards the door with a big green 'exit' sign above it.

"I'm one of your roommates." The girl, zoey, said.

"Huh." Sam didn't know why she was being so monosyllabic. Maybe because now, seeing these people that are going to be at her new school, she realizing how real her situation really is. It's scarring her.

"You have one more," Zoey went on, "Nicole. She's really nice."

"I'm sure she is." Sam said. But then something weird happened. They had reached the car and were putting Sam's bags in the trunk when, God only knows why, but Sam started to talk to this Zoey girl. Actually talk. Like have a conversation kind of talk. And she totally stopped being monosyllabic. And that's when she realized that this was going to work.

A/n ooo yea sarah do u like how I used the name ben? Cause remember in cousin candy how u wanted me to make scotts name Benjamin? Well I made this guys name ben. Oo an ddoesnt it kinda sound familiar? Like me and brian familiar? I don't know y I put that in there but I did. I changed it a lot tho. Me and bryan rnt that close and he still annoys me so much. Like today he kept on asking if it was awkward between me and cory. Hes so damn annoying. Well that's it for this chapter chapter 7 is almost done but it might be awhile til I get it up. Sry.

Please review!


	7. Chapter seven

A/n I have to peeeeeee! I just thought id let the world know that! Here you go…

Chapter 7 

"This is our room. 101." Zoey said as the walked into a dorm room fifty minutes later. Totally perfect timing, by the way. Sam liked this room. It was kind of funky, but very homey. It was her style. She was about to compliment the room when an excited shriek sounded through the room. Sam jumped, but Zoey just rolled her eyes.

"That's our other roommate, Nicole." She said. "Did I fail to mention that she's a little bit on the neurotic side?"

But before Sam could say a word, the owner of the shriek suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you our new roommate? Is she our new roommate? Hi, I'm Nicole! You're Samantha, right. Oh, this is so cool! Are you into acting? Our last roommate was into acting. She pretended she was gothic when she first came here. We didn't like her. So, are you into acting?" Nicole said all in one breath.

"Uh, no." Sam said, trying not to make it so obvious she was backing up. "Nicole, breathe." Zoey said. "Right." Nicole said.

"So, um, that bed's mine?" Sam asked. It was the only bed that didn't have any sheets on it.

"Oh, yeah. If you don't like the bottom bunk one of us could switch with you." Zoey said.

"No, its fine." Sam said.

She walked over to her bed, dumped her stuff on top, and sat down. Zoey brought the rest of Sam's stuff over and leaned it against the bed. There was silence for about a minute, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, yeah. I ordered sushi. That's probably it." Nicole said while heading to the door. Sam made a face.

_Why the hell is a thirteen-year-old girl ordering sushi at boarding school? Why's a thirteen-year-old girl even eating sushi? _Sam thought, but lost her train of thought when Nicole opened the door. There were two boys standing in the doorway. Both were good looking. One had brown hair and one had blonde hair. The brown haired boy was holding a big box full of sushi.

"Hi, Chase! Hi, Logan! Wanna meet our new roommate?"

The brown haired boy said sure at the same time the blonde haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Guys, this is Samantha. Samantha, this is Chase," Nicole pointed to the brown haired boy, "and this is Logan," she pointed to the blonde haired boy.

The brown haired boy, Chase, put the box down. He stepped forward and put out his hand. "Its nice to meet you." He said. Sam hesitated before taking his hand and shaking it. "Likewise. And its Sam." She said. She looked at Logan, who was leaning on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. "Hey." He said with a nod. "Hey." Sam said.

Zoey put her hands on her hips. "Logan, why didn't you help Chase carry the sushi?" She asked. Logan sighed. "Oh, gee. I would, but I threw my back out the other day. Doin' some heavy lifting, ya know?" Chase looked at him. "The only lifting you've done in the past few days was putting the peanut bowl back on the table when Michael didn't bother picking it up after he dropped it." Sam almost laughed. Almost. "Hey! Have you ever lifted that peanut bowl? If I didn't know better I'd say there were walnuts in there instead of peanuts." Logan said. Chase rolled his eyes.

Zoey and Nicole went to over to Chase and started talking. Logan walked up to Sam. He leaned in and whispered, "hey, I'm gonna ditch Chase. You wanna come with me? I could give you a tour of the campus." Sam just stared at him. "Um, no." she said after a minute. Logan looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Because that's mean."

"Oh, please."

"Please what? It's mean. No."

Logan put his hands up. "Okay. Jeez, lighten up." He said before walking back over to Chase. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Chase, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to head back to the room." Logan said.

"Wait, what about the rest of the sushi?"

"You can handle it. Bye girls. C'ya Sam."

"Bye. Enjoy your walk." Sam smiled. Logan scowled, then walked out the door. The others were all looking at Sam.

"What was that about?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay…thanks for the sushi Chase." Zoey said turning to Chase.

"Yeah, thanks Chase. Here." Nicole paid him. He picked the box of sushi up and headed out the door.

"Nice meeting you, Sam." He said in the doorway.

"Yeah, you too." And Chase left.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Zoey spoke up. "Um, do you want a tour of the campus?"

"Um, no. That's okay. I'll just go look around later."

"Okay. Well if you change your mind we'll be right here, eating our sushi. Oh! I'm sorry! Do you want some sushi?"

Sam made a face. "No, I'm good."

"Okay."

Sam shoved all her stuff off her bed and plopped down on it. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Ben's number.

"Hello?"

"I'm here."

'Oh, good. Is it fun yet?"

"Oh, loads. I'll tell you later. All I want to do right now is sleep. Again."

"Okay. Well if you need any entertainment call me."

"Oh, I will. Bye."

Sam hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She threw the pillow that was already on the bed on the ground and grabbed a sheet from one of her bags that she threw on the ground. She got up and put it on the bed, but didn't tuck it in. She was too lazy and tired to tuck her sheet in right now. She grabbed her own pillow that was sticking out of one of the bags that Zoey had carried and put it on the bed. She crawled onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, feeling Zoey and Nicole's eyes on her the whole time.

A/n guess wat! I hate this story! So if it sucks which I know it does its just cause I don't like it. If your ur wondering y im still writing it its cause for some unknown reason my friend sarah likes it so im gonna keep writing it for her. But im not putting a lot into this just so u all know. Ok umm this is set in the second season but that girl that was their new roommate left like 2 weeks after school started cause I don't like her. Ok is that other guys name micheal? Im pretty sure it is.

I love u sarah! Oo and I think u need anger management…please try to refrain urself from smacking ur brother in the head with a spoon. I totally forgot about that til I read ur review.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter 8 

Sam woke up to an empty dorm room. She wasn't in a good mood. She was grumpy and hungry and homesick. Well, not really homesick. More like Lindsay and Ben sick.

Lindsay.

She wouldn't call her now. She wanted to see how long she could go without talking to her sister. She also thought that calling her would make her miss her more and she didn't want to miss her anymore than she had to. Instead, she called Ben.

"Hello?"

"They're gone now so I can tell you how much fun I'm really having." Ben chuckled.

"Okay, tell me everything."

"Okay, so I get off that plane and there's this guy holding a glittery sign that says 'SAMANTHA ASHMORE' on it."

"Glittery?"

"Glittery."

"Is he gay?"

"I thought so. But then I saw this girl next to him and I figured she probably made it."

"Did you ask her if she made it?"

"Well, no."

"Then there's a possibility that the guy made the sign and he is probably gay."

"Okay, I really don't want to think about my new principal being gay."

"The guy's your new principal?"

"New Dean, actually."

"Oh, well, sorry then."

"Thank you. So anyway, the girl that I'm hoping made the sign is my new roommate. She's nice, I guess. But my other roommate has a problem. Is there such thing as overly excited syndrome?" Ben laughed.

"I don't think so."

"Well, if there was, she'd have a bad case of it. I walked through the door to our room and she shrieked. I swear the windows almost broke. She started asking me all these questions and was so happy to have a new roommate and I never want to meet anyone that friendly ever again." Ben laughed again.

"It's not funny! I have to live with this girl! She's insane!"

"Oh, come on. Like you've never been overly excited before."

"I haven't. I don't get excited. It scares people."

"Okay, Sam."

"Oh, and they eat sushi!"

"What?"

"They eat sushi. Apparently there's a sushi place on campus. Don't ask me why. Fourteen-year-old girls order sushi at boarding school. I don't get it. I hate raw fish. I hate cooked fish. I hate all kinds of fish, but I especially hate raw fish. Its…creepy."

"Its creepy how much you hate sushi?"

"No, its creepy that there's a sushi pace on a boarding school campus and fourteen year old girls actually order and eat it."

"Oh, well, yeah. I guess that's sort of creepy, too."

"Its gonna take a really long time to get used to this."

"You will get used to it, though. And you'll eventually come to like it."

"I miss you. And I miss Lindsay. I don't want to be here with a mean blonde guy who ditches a really nice not blonde guy because he's too lazy to work but wants the money anyway."

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm going to go. I want to look around."

"You didn't look around yet?"

"No, I fell asleep. Again."

"Okay, well have fun. I'll call you later."

"Bye."

Sam put her phone back in her pocket. She got up, stretched, and headed out the door.

A/n sha-la-la-la-la-la hello people!well this is sort of a filler chapter. Sry. Welp read and review please!


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine 

Sam had looked around the school and had gotten the 411 on everyone she'd possibly have to interact with while at PCA. She learned that Logan isn't the nicest in the world and to just put up with him as best she can. Sam's not really the kind of person who puts up with people like Logan. She frequently tells him off for being an insensitive jerk, which seems to make her more likeable to him. She doesn't get why.

She was really starting to like it here at PCA. All the little quirks she thought she'd have to put up with turned out to not be so bad. Like, for example, having someone like Nicole for a roommate is actually more amusing than annoying. Just watching her talk, its all the entertainment Sam needs. She talks to Ben on a daily basis, and finally called Lindsay when she couldn't stand not talking to her anymore. She missed her way to much. It didn't go that great, though. The conversation basically went like this:

Sam: Lindsay!

Lindsay: Sam!

Sam: …

Lindsay: …

Sam: I have to go. Bye.

Lindsay: Bye.

It depressed both of them. Really, its not like Sam hasn't been communicating with her sister normally for the past thirteen years. She couldn't figure out what the problem was. Well, it might be the teensy little fact that she's gone. She really hates her stepfather.

She doing algebra homework, which took forever and was really complicated, when she decided she had to get out of that room. Zoey and Nicole weren't there. They went somewhere with Chase, who she learned was super nice and madly in love with Zoey. Not that Zoey or Nicole had told her that. They hadn't. But it wasn't that hard to figure out. It was so obvious. She confirmed it with Nicole, who said everyone knew except Zoey. Sam has made it her goal to get them together, one way or another.

Anyway, it was really quiet in the room since Sam was the only person in it. Sam couldn't concentrate unless there was complete silence, so you'd think she'd be happy her room was so quiet. Well, she wasn't. She couldn't stand it, actually. So she decided to go wandering around campus. Then she ran into Quinn. She learned that Quinn is a psycho young scientist who tests her experiments out on her friends.

Sam found Quinn more amusing to watch than Nicole. She would totally kill her, though, if she ever tried to test one of her weird experiments on her. She would, however, offer to help with one. Which is exactly what she did. That's how she found herself, five minutes later, in Quinn's room pouring some kind of liquid that looks strangely like spit into a big machine with lots of buttons.

"Uh, Quinn? What, exactly, is this experiment your working on?" Quinn looked at Sam like she was an idiot.

"I'm taking saliva samples from different people and doing some tests to see if any two people have the same type of saliva, obviously." She said. Sam just looked at her.

"Oh," she said, "okay then." and the she just continued to pour the spit into the machine that Quinn had clearly invented.

Half an hour later, Sam was walking back to her dorm, happy she hadn't supplied Quinn with any of her saliva. The results hadn't exactly come out that great. Of course, Quinn thought the pairings came out perfect. But from what Sam has seen and heard about all the people Quinn got samples from, she was way off.

She went back into her dorm to find Zoey and Nicole on their beds doing their homework.

"Hey." She said. They looked up.

"Hey, where'd you disappear to?"

"I went to help sort out saliva."

"Oh." Was all Zoey said. She didn't want Sam to elaborate. Sam was about to plop onto her bed and finish her algebra when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." She said, praying Nicole hadn't ordered sushi again. But when she opened the door she found that it wasn't anyone delivering sushi. It most definitely wasn't anyone delivering sushi.

"Ben!"

A/n ok really short chapter. Sorry. But at least its an update. Its not that great either so sorry about that too.

**Sarah-** hi sarah. Lol im sick today so I thought I'd update this just for u. oo yeah how was that movie party that I just realized im gonna miss but don't really care? Good I hope. Well ttyl luv u 3

Read and review please!


	10. Chapter ten

A/n mm'kay… I'm super sorry for not updating this in so long..but as u know I'm not the biggest fan of this story. So u can thank my friend sarah, because shes the only reason this story still exists. And also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

Chapter 10 

Sam threw her arms around Ben. She knew she missed him, but she didn't know she missed him this much. She was so happy to see him. She held on to him for a really long time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I ran away." Sam's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"I ran away."

"_Why?_" Sam was so shocked and confused. It didn't make any sense. Why would Ben run away?

"I got suspended." And he just keeps packing it on.

"What did you do to get suspended?" Sam asked. She was very aware of Zoey's and Nicole's eyes on them, but she didn't care.

"That doesn't matter. The-"

"Yes, it does matter." Sam said, cutting him off. "What did you do?"

"It's not important. It was just a joke." She raised her eyebrows.

"A joke that got you suspended?"

"Yes."

"Ben."

"Sam."

"Fine. But why'd you run away?"

"I wasn't thinking. I just went to the airport, snuck on a plane coming her, and took a cab to campus." Ben said.

"Okay, but why did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I told you! I wasn't thinking. I got into more trouble than I thought I would when my dad found out I got suspended. He was so mad and I couldn't be around him anymore so I left."

"And came here?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, this is the first place that came to mind."

"Aw, I'm touched." She really was, too.

"I have to go back, obviously. But it's too late now. I have to wait until tomorrow. Can I crash here tonight?" Sam was about to say sure when she remembered she had roommates. So instead, she said, "oh…" and looked at Zoey and Nicole. Zoey strode over to Sam, grabbed her arm, and turned to Ben.

"Hi, I'm Zoey. That's Nicole. We just need to borrow Sam real quick. Could you stay here? Thanks." She said, then shut the door in Ben's face. She dragged Sam over to Nicole.

"We can't have a male roommate! It's against the rules!" she said. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like you've never broken the rules before." Zoey glared.

"Okay, yeah. But this is different. We don't even know him."

"I know him. You've heard me talk him, like, a thousand times."

"I just don't think it's a good idea. What do you think?" Zoey asked, turning to Nicole.

"I think he's hot." Zoey and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Fine, I'll be back." She said before she walked out the door.

"Well?" Ben asked when Sam shut the door. She sighed.

"You can't stay here. I honestly believe my roommate Nicole will attack you in your sleep." She said. he sighed.

"Well, where am I supposed to go?" she thought for a minute.

"Come with me." she said before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of her dorm building.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"To my friend Chase's dorm." She said as they entered another dorm building.

"Oh-Kay…" they stopped in front of a door that had a board with the names Logan, Chase, and Michael written on it. Sam knocked on the door. Logan answered and smirked when he saw her.

"Hey Sam. I wasn't expecting you to come by today. Any particular reason you decided to grace me with your presence?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to see Chase." Now it was Logan's turn to roll his eyes.

"How come you guys always come here looking for Chase?"

"Because we like him. Can I come in?" Logan sighed.

"I guess."

Thank you." She grabbed Ben's arm and started inside but Logan put his hand out to stop Ben.

"I said you could come in. I never said anything about this guy." Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Logan don't make me slap you." She said. he put his hands up in defense.

"Jeez, you really do need to lighten up." She rolled her again and pulled Ben inside.

"Chase and Michael were sitting on the couch eating cheese puffs.

"Hey." Sam said. They looked up at her.

"Hey. They said simultaneously.

"I need you guys to do me a huge favor." She said. They were eyeing Ben suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure." Michael said.

"Okay. This is my best friend Ben. It's a long story what he's doing here but he needs a place to stay for tonight." Their eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" Michael asked.

"Yes. So, can he?"

"Why can't he stay in your dorm?" Chase asked.

"Nicole lives in my dorm."

"Enough said." Chase and Michael looked at each other and sighed. "Fine, but if we get caught-"

"I'll take full blame. Thank you! I owe you guys so much." She hugged them and went back over to a very confused Ben.

"You can stay with them tonight." She said. Ben looked at Chase and Michael, who were still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um, are you sure?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now go mingle. I have to go finish my homework so see you in the morning." She headed towards the door.

"But-" Ben started to say.

"Bye." Sam said, and then she shut the door. Ben turned back to Chase and Michael. This was going to be a long night.

**Slowlyburntmarshmallow**- ben and sam aren't gonna be romantic. They supposed to be just really good friends. I kinda based them on me and my one friend.. who I;'d never go out with. So they're not gonna get romantic. Thanks for ur review tho

**Sarah-** holy crap! The science fair? That's so weird! The science fair was, like, 5 thousand years ago! When we weren't in two different schools. haha that just shows how long its been since I've updated this. and yeah this chapters short too but deal with it.

Thanks for any other reviews and please do it again!


	11. Chapter eleven

**Chapter 11**

"Ugh!" Sam threw her pencil down. "I hate Algebra. What's the point of even having Algebra? It's not like we're ever going to use it. I mean, can you think of anytime in the future when we're going to need to know the circumference of a circle?"

"Yes," Zoey said.

"Shut up. This is so pointless."

"You know, you can do it in the morning," Zoey said.

"Or I can just copy yours," Sam suggested hopefully.

"I don't think so."

Sam huffed. "Fine. Where's my calculator?"

"We're not allowed to use calculators," Zoey pointed out.

"And Mr. Rollins will know how?"

"It's practically like cheating," Nicole said.

Sam snorted. "No, not really."

"You're still not allowed to use it," Zoey said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You," she said, pulling her calculator out of her pencil case, "need to learn how to break small rules. It's not like you have any problem breaking big ones."

Zoey scowled. "That's not true. I only break big rules if I don't have any other choice."

Sam shook her head. "Whatever. I can't concentrate. I'm going to bed." She glared at her Algebra homework before placing her calculator on top of it and moving it onto her nightstand.

--

The three roommates awoke the next morning to a loud banging on their door.

Sam groaned. "I'm not getting it," she said, flopping onto her stomach.

Another bang.

Zoey and Nicole looked at each other, and then Nicole buried her face in her pillow. Zoey sighed and got out of bed. She had barely gotten the door open when someone shot past her and jumped onto Sam's bed. Sam groaned in pain. Zoey just rolled her eyes and shut the door. She tumbled back into her bed.

"Go away," Sam mumbled to the body now lying on top of her. Ben just shook his head.

"Nope, sorry, can't do that."

Sam sighed and turned over, making Ben fall to the edge of the bed.

"Early," she said.

"I need your help," Ben said.

"Get a job," Sam said.

"What?"

"Early."

"Logan snores."

"Sooo not my problem," Sam mumbled.

"You have to help me come up with a plan."

Sam turned to him, suspicion in her eyes. "A plan for what?"

"Ah, you're intrigued."

She glared. "What time is it?"

"Why does that matter?" Ben said innocently.

"What. Time. Is. It."

"Around 5:50."

Sam pushed him off her bed. "Get out."

"Aw, don't be like that," Ben said, rubbing his back.

"I hate you," Sam deadpanned.

"No, you don't. Now get up."

"Did you really just give me an order?" she asked incredulously.

"Sam."

But Sam just shook her head and lay back down, pulling her pillow over her head. Ben sighed and grabbed the pillow. Sam glared at him.

"I'm not your friend anymore."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Well, in that case, I guess I won't come to school here."

Sam just looked at him dumbly. Ben shot into an explanation, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from the now awake Zoey and Nicole.

"I can't stay there. My dad's driving me insane. And school sucks. It's not the same without you. It's depressing looking at your empty desk all day. Anyway, after my last stunt, and running away, I'll be surprised if he hasn't already considered sending me away."

"You still haven't told me what your last stunt was," Sam pointed out.

"Not the point?"

"Right, sorry," she said.

She sat shocked for a moment, but then she started to think it over. She surprised everyone in the room, including herself, when she reached over and hugged Ben.

"I've really missed you," she said.

He smiled a little before pulling away. "So, is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, and then sent a pleading look over Ben's shoulder to Zoey and Nicole. Nicole jumped out of her bed and ran onto Sam's, sitting really close to Ben.

"I'm in," she said. Sam smiled, and the three of them turned to look at Zoey.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Sam ran over to Zoey and hugged her. "Thanks."

Zoey shrugged, and then joined the rest of them on Sam's bed, where they put all their scheming skills to use.

A/n Okay, I know I haven't updated this in years, and don't ask me why I'm updating it now. This story still annoys me, but I was really bored. So I hope you enjoy this, even though it's excessively short and not even slightly good.

**Sarah**- It's so worth it to update the stories I never update, just so I can read the reviews that you gave me like 2 years ago. That was from, like, freshman year. Wow. Well I'm in your building this year, yay! Maybe if you ask about this I'll actually tell you I updated.


End file.
